


Just A Little Fun

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Public Sex, Virgin!Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: On the ferry to Ba Sing Se, Jet pulls Zuko aside for some extra fun
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 12





	Just A Little Fun

“Hey, wanna have some more fun?” Jet whispered into Zuko’s ear, causing the Prince to jump as he had not heard the other boy approach.

“What? You want to steal more food?” Zuko shivered at the strange sensation of having a boy stand so close to him, and yet he did not pull away.

“No, not that kind of fun. Don’t deny that you look at me.” He felt something wet on his neck, though it took Zuko a moment to realize that it was because Jet had kissed him. “You know, Lee, even with that scar, you’re pretty cute.”

“C-cute!?” Zuko instantly realized what Jet was suggesting, and his body felt hot at the thought. Though he had never thought about men in that way; never thought about lying with a boy his own age either; he was not disgusted by the thought.

“Come.” His hand was grabbed, and he found himself hauled into the shadows behind a stack of crates. “Ever been with a boy before?”

“No, of course not. I… I haven’t been with a girl either…” Zuko knew he was blushing like crazy but was unable to stop himself.

“Good.” Jet was smirking as he stole Zuko’s first kiss, and all the Fire Prince could do was hold on, praying that the shadows hid them as he felt a hand slip down the front of his pants. 

“Ah!”

“Keep it down! Do you want us to be caught?”

The idea of Iroh finding out that Zuko was fooling around with a boy was shameful enough for him to bite his lip, muffling the embarrassingly lewd sounds that threatened to pour from him like he was a common street whore.

Jet’s lips moved to his throat as Zuko summoned his courage, and slid his own hand down the front of Jet’s pants; he wanted more, vague thoughts of anal penetration slid through his mind, transient as a rainbow; but he knew this was all they could risk in such a public local.

Maybe once the ferry docked and they were settled into new lives in Ba Sing Se… but he pushed that thought away. Jet had only said that he wanted to have fun, not that he wanted to date Zuko.

There would be other boys; even if he never reclaimed his title and inheritance, once it was safe for him to return to being the Outcast Prince Zuko he would have no shortage of girls willing to be in his bed, and there were bound to be a few boys in the crowd as well.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as Jet wiggled their pants just enough for their cocks to touch, rubbing them together.

“Roll your hips against me; it will feel better that way.”

“Like this?” Zuko felt clumsy for the first time since he had tried to impress Fire Lord Azulon with his firebending and ended up falling on his ass, but the small sounds Jet was making deep in his throat comforted him. This time, no one was laughing at him, and that helped more than Zuko could express.

“I’m sorry, I…” Zuko twisted his face away.

“Don’t be; everyone’s bad at sex at first. It takes practice to get good, just like everything else. And you did say you’ve never had a sexual experience before, yeah?” Jet kissed Zuko’s mouth again, and this time it was wet and so deep that Zuko was certain he could feel Jet’s tongue against his uvula.

Zuko’s hips twitched, moving on their own as he felt himself grow close; because of first his anger, and then a lack of privacy as he traveled with his Uncle on foot, he had only jerked himself off a handful of times, and the feeling of cumming was still strange to him. Never before had he felt so out of control; never had it been so intense; and he had a moment to wonder if he had never before truly felt aroused; then it was all over.

Jet pulled back, satisfied though Zuko could not remember him creaming. “Thank you, Lee. That was fun.” He licked cum from his hand; though whether it was his own, or Zuko’s neither knew; and after a long moment of hesitation, Zuko leaned in and took his own taste of the salty fluid.

It was awful, but not nearly as bad as he had feared; he knew that in time, he might come to enjoy the taste, and the thought made him blush once more.

“You’d better tuck yourself away, we have company.” Jet gave Zuko five seconds to fix his clothing, then he sprang away, disappearing into the night.

“Do you wish to talk?”

Zuko stiffened; he had been expecting a stranger, or a ferry official on patrol, but it was his Uncle.

“Uncle, I…” He trailed off, at a loss for words.

“Did he force you?” When Zuko shook his head no, Iroh relaxed. “Then you have nothing to worry about; I was curious myself when I was your age.”

“Curious…” Zuko tried the word, rolling it across his tongue, but it did not feel right; what he had shared with Jet went beyond simply being curious, even if it was just for fun, and a fleeting encounter in the dark. He never even saw what the other boy looked like; seen what he had held in his hand. The shadows had been too dark, and Jet’s body too close to his own.

“Oh, I see.” Iroh must have read the truth on Zuko’s face, because as he led him away, back towards the spot near the ferry’s rail where they were to spend the night, Iroh spoke softly. “Love comes in many forms; only the foolish reject what they do not understand.”

“I see, thank you.” Zuko’s smile was soft, genuine, as he knew that Iroh was not judging him; setting his mind at ease though it did nothing to answer his questions. But it didn’t matter; if his luck held, he would have months of peace in Ba Sing Se to figure out if it was actually boys he liked, and not girls. Or if he liked both boys and girls; either was possible.

As it turned out, that night was the last time he was to spend time with Jet as a friend; once the ferry landed, the youth saw his Uncle heat his tea using firebending, and turned against them, resulting in his arrest. The last time Zuko saw him, Jet was being hauled off after accusing them of being spies for the fire nation.

* * *

  
  
  


“Did Jet just… die?” Zuko went still, his focus narrowing to just what was happening on the stage below.

“You know, it was really unclear.” Sokka shrugged, then took a proper look at Zuko. “Hey, are you okay?”

Zuko shook his head; he felt like he was going to puke. Jet was an asshole, that was undeniably true; he had known it even before learning about the Gaang’s experiences with him months before they had met on the ferry.

A ferry ride that the playwrights did not know about and was not shown on stage.

But he had still been his first; maybe not for intercourse, that had been Mai months later, but his first kiss, and first sexual encounter, so that had to count for something. “I’m sorry.” He stood up and all but ran from the room.

“Zuko.” Sokka caught him after only a few steps. “Did you know Jet?”

“We met on the ferry to Ba Sing Se as refugees; I’m the reason he was brainwashed. I’m the firebender he was trying to have captured.”

Sokka nodded slowly. “Yes, that makes sense, but I feel like there’s something else. Something you’re keeping inside that's eating you alive.”

Zuko glanced around, and ended up hauling Sokka into a bathroom stall. “Jet was also my first kiss and we… well we…” Zuko blushed.

“Oh…”

For a long moment Zuko thought that Sokka was going to slap him, or run out on him, then the boys arms locked around him. “I’m so, so sorry. That must have been rough, finding out your first lover died that brutally…”

“It was only once, and we were only hidden by shadows so we couldn’t do that much so I don’t know if lover is really the right word but…” Zuko broke off as a sob escaped him, and Sokka just held him as he cried for almost a minute.

“Sokka I…” He was cut off by soft lips pressing almost chastely against his own.

“I know. And I won’t tell anyone; it’s not my story to tell. Now let's get back before Suki starts teasing me about liking you.” Sokka’s attempt at humor brought a ghost of a smile to Zuko’s lips.

“You go on ahead; I need to wash my face.” Though he was still sad, the shock of Jet’s death revelation was tempered by the fact that he was not the only one who had known him; and being the subject of Jet’s flirtations was yet another thing he found he had in common with Katara, although he did not for a second believe that Jet had gotten anything more than a kiss from her. 

When he got back, he found that Sokka had partially broken his word, by confirming that Zuko had gotten Jet arrested, but that was all he had spilled, and for the first time, Zuko realized how nice it was to be surrounded by friends who understood his mind, and his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> The Palatial Uvula; or just uvula for short; is the proper name of the dangly piece at the back of your throat.
> 
> Visit my profile for information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
